Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures
by Kahva
Summary: Written for Monday Maimless challenge on the Yahoo SOSF group. Mike Stone is having a rough day, and is desperate enough to try anything to make it better, even something healthy. Dan is certainly willing to help.


Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

By

Kahva

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anybody or anything with The Streets of San Francisco. I'll only lay claim to my own craziness and a love of good TV._

_**Author's Note: **__Written for a Monday "maimless challenge" on the Yahoo SOSF group. __The first three paragraphs were the starting point given for this challenge – although I did change one word by accident, whoops! Many thanks to everyone on the group for all of their encouragement; I'm having a blast over there. And thanks again to Tanith2011 for title suggestions, this little fic was being stubborn about being named as well. I've set this fic late in the fifth season, but it could really take place at most any time in the fifth season or after. It does take place before my other two SOSF fics, "No Damsel In Distress" and "Merry Christmas, Mr. Robbins", which both take place in 1977._

Mike reached up and loosened his tie and collar. It was turning out to be a long morning and the Martinez case was taking a toll on him. At the sound of his partner walking through the door of his office, Mike sighed and said, "I hope that's coffee you got there."

The dark haired Inspector smiled then handed Mike a mug. "No, but it'll help relieve the tension."

Normally Mike would investigate the contents within the mug, especially after a comment like that was thrown by his partner, but his throat was parched and sore after the intense interrogation of his suspect earlier. No sooner did he take a mouthful of the warm liquid, his taste buds reacted and sent one message to his brain. The liquid was expelled out of his mouth and sprayed the top of his desk. "What in the blazes is this?" Mike hoarsely blurted out as he looked up into Dan's eyes, demanding an answer.

"Mulled rose hip tea," Dan replied with a smile. "It has vitamin C, helps the circulation, and it's a nice warm relaxing drink, give it a chance, Mike."

"No thank you," Mike vehemently stated, pushing the mug away from him. "I'd rather have Norm's coffee!"

Dan frowned, taking the mug himself. "It can't taste that bad," he said, sipping the warm liquid. Mike watched as his partner frowned a bit more, then took another sip. "Ah!" Dan exclaimed, putting the mug down. "Forgot one thing, be right back," he said, setting the mug down in front of Mike.

"Forgot I'd rather have coffee," Mike grumbled, then coughed. His throat really was dry, and while the tea was not to his taste, it was better than Haseejian's coffee by a little bit. Not that he wanted to admit that to Dan at the moment.

Before Mike was tempted to try and slug the warm tea down anyway, Dan rushed back in with a small jar of something amber colored. The young inspector dipped a spoon into the jar, then put a small amount of the thick amber substance into the mug. "Forgot the honey, sorry about that," Dan apologized, stirring the honey into the tea. "Try it now."

Mike grunted. He wanted to refuse, but his throat was dry enough that he was willing to give the tea one last try - but only one. Cautiously he sipped at the tea, and marveled at the difference the honey had made. He sipped a bit more, then noticed his partner was looking at him expectantly. "Well?" Dan asked.

"Better than Haseejian's coffee," Mike admitted. "And at least you're not trying to slip me carrot juice."

Dan chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it," he assured his partner. "Not without building you up to it first."

Mike shot a glare at the dark-haired Inspector. "Don't you have some paperwork to get on?" he asked, but his tone didn't have any heat to it.

Dan merely grinned. "You're welcome, Mike. I can make some more later if you need it," he offered, then quickly backed out of the office before Mike could growl at him.

The senior detective tried to glare at his partner's back, but his heart wasn't in it. The tea did feel good to his throat, but he wasn't ready to admit it to anyone just yet. A knock at the door caught his attention, and he motioned for Haseejian to enter. "Yes, Norm?"

"I brought you some coffee - oh, I didn't know you already had some," Haseejian said, pointing to the mug in Mike's hand.

"This? Oh, this isn't coffee, Dan's trying to get me to drink something healthier," Mike said, putting the tea aside.

Norm grinned. "Here's the real stuff, made it myself just a little while ago. Enjoy," he said, putting the mug of hot coffee he'd brought in on Mike's desk, then leaving.

Mike eyed the coffee and took a grateful sip - then fought not to spit it out like he had the tea earlier. Grimacing, he took the coffee mug out to Dan and put it on his partner's desk.

"What's this?" Dan asked.

"Haseejian's coffee, he just brought me some. I need two things, Dan."

"What?"

"Actually, three things. First," Mike said, pointing to the coffee, "Get rid of that, but quietly. Dump it in Olsen's ficus."

"What has that poor plant done to deserve that?"

"It's in his office, I think that's offense enough as far as the Chief is concerned. I don't know who put it in there, but I do know he doesn't want it. Second," Mike continued. "I want you to get rid of Haseejian's coffee that he's made and get a fresh pot brewing. I'll send Norm out for something so he won't see you, don't worry," Mike quickly said, putting up a hand to stop Dan's

protest. "But if anyone in here tries to drink this stuff it'll eat out their insides, this is bad stuff even by Norm's standards."

Dan stood up and took the mug of coffee, heading towards the hallway. "I'll dump this in the bathroom sink, hopefully it won't eat out the enamel. I'm not going to punish the Chief's plant like this," he said, then stopped and turned. "You said three things, Mike?"

Mike cleared his throat. "Umm, yes. Once you've got another pot of coffee going that won't put the entire department in the emergency room," he started.

"Yes?" Dan asked, grinning.

"If you've got any more of that tea stuff, I'll take another mug."

"I told you you just needed to give it a chance."

"I just need something to drink until there's some decent coffee ready, don't get any ideas Speedy," Mike warned as he headed off to find Haseejian and send him off on an errand.

Dan smiled and left to dump the toxic coffee. "I'll have him drinking carrot juice and eating healthy yet," he said to himself.

**Footnote: **For anyone curious, here's the recipe for mulled rose hip tea. I've not tried it myself, but it sounds like it would be nice and soothing. :)

Mulled Rose Hip Tea

A tasty and warming drink for a cold winter day. Rose hip tea is an excellent source of vitamin C, and the cinnamon stimulates circulation.

1 rose hip tea bag

1 cup (8 fl oz/250 ml) boiling water

1 cinnamon stick

1 strip orange zest, 1-inch (2.5-cm) wide

1 teaspoon honey

Put the tea bag in a cup and add the boiling water. Add the cinnamon stick and orange zest and let steep for 5 minutes. Remove the tea bag, cinnamon stick, and orange zest, and stir in the honey.

Makes about 1 cup (8 fl oz/250 ml); serves 1


End file.
